The Love World
by Dark-Light 92
Summary: Harry finds his love for Cho is fading and growing towards some one new.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters sob but Ms. J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: Harry finds that his love for Cho fades to someone else after his 5th year at Hogwarts.

Chapter 1

Meetings

"Harry wake up. We're about to go to London. Oh, wake up," Ron said shaking Harry.

"I'm up. I'm up. Stop shaking me," Harry said groggily. He was shaken awake and was now very agitated that Ron woke him up from a good dream.

"Come on lets eat before we go. I want to make time to get something else," Ron said.

"Oh, like what would you get, more food," Harry snorted.

"No I-. That's none of your business. I don't pester you about what you'll get for Cho, do I? No, I don't, so stop bothering me," Ron yelled.

"Sure what ever you say, but I bet you must have a girl friend or something," Harry said sarcastically.

"Come on lets go," said Ron as he was getting on some jeans.

They finished getting dress and went down stairs to have some pancakes. As they entered the kitchen, they were winded by the hugs of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello boys. Eat up we have a long day ahead of us," she said.

"Is Hermione come with us or will we meet her in Diagon alley," Ron asked.

"We'll meet her there to get your school supplies," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Where is everybody? It's like they all disappeared or something," she whispered under her breath.

Mrs. Weasley sat them down to eat breakfast. She pushed 3 enormous pancakes onto their plates.

"Hurry we have to leave in 10 minutes," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

She pushed more pancakes onto their plates. Harry and Ron were choking trying to get down the food in such a hurry. They had a couple of sips of pumpkin juice to wash them down. They finished all their pancakes just in time to leave.

They met the others by the roaring fire, ready to go to Diagon Alley. The first to go through the fire was Ginny, then Ron, then Harry. Mrs. Weasley went last. As they were walking to Flourish and Botts, the group saw a bushy haired girl in front of the store.

"Hi everyone," Hermione greeted with a smile.

They all went inside to shop for things they need for school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they emerged from the store with bags. Then they went to the broom shop to look at brooms and to restock Harry's broom service kit. Later they went for ice cream. Ron went the other way unnoticed. 10 minutes later he came back with a bag. After everyone had eaten their ice cream, they went back to the Burrow to sort out things for school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello students and teachers welcome back to Hogwarts. To all first years know this: the forbidden forest is off-limits to everyone. Enjoy the feast," Dumbledore announced.

After the sorting and the feast, everyone went to their dorms for a good nights sleep. In the Gryffindor common room, people where dropping off to bed one by one.

By 11:00 at night, there were only 4 Gryffindors left awake. Around 11:30, Ron and Hermione went to bed leaving Harry and the new person alone. Harry walked over to her and asked for her name.

She pretended she didn't here him and went on reading her book. Harry asked again thinking she hadn't heard him the first time. This time he got an answer.

"My name is Monique," she said. She turned to face Harry and asked "What's your name"?

"Harry, nice to meet you Monique," Harry replied. Then he asked "Are you new here"?

"No, I've been here as long as you have. You just don't see me often because I prefer to be alone. But tonight I decided to come into the common room to read. I don't have many friends so you don't hear my name often either".

Harry was thinking while she was talking. "Wow she looks beautiful," he thought. Monique had brown eyes hidden behind green glasses. Her hair was blackish-brown with streaks of red. She had soft fair skin and a nice complexion.

Harry snapped out of the trance of look at her when she slammed her book closed and said "I'm Harry". "_That was stupid I already said that_" he thought, out loud he said "Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"That's alright," Monique said. "Why don't we talk some more tomorrow at Hogsmeade ok," Harry asked.

"Sure, where?" Monique answered.

"Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon ok," Harry said. "Ok, at 12:00," Monique said.

And with that they went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Monique awoke with a start. She had just remembered the conversation she had with Harry last night. After she ate breakfast, she went back to her dorm to change into something nice for Harry. As she was changing Hermione walked in.

"Hey Moe, whatcha doing," she asked.

"Just getting ready to go to Hogsmead," Monique answered.

"Like that," Hermione asked.

"Well thanks," Monique said. Monique was wearing a green v-neck top with a green mini skirt to match.

"Do you have a date with someone," Hermione inquired.

"Would you laugh if I told you who," Monique asked.

"No, never," Hermione answered.

"It's Harry," Monique told her.

Hermione look awestruck. "Harry? I thought he was going out with Cho," Hermione asked.

"I guess he gave up on her. Well see you later and please don't tell anyone because it could ruin Harry's and my reputations," Monique said.

"I won't, I promise," Hermione said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry checked his watch. It said 11:55. He thought, "Where is she? She better be here soon."

A tapping on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi Harry. So let's talk."

"Okay. To start I think you're really beautiful," Harry said straightforwardly.

Blushing Moe said back, "I think you're pretty handsome too Harry."

They were about 2 feet apart. They moved closer to each other.

"I think you're sexy too," Moe added.

With that they moved closer and kissed. After 10 seconds Moe backed away and said, "I don't think we should do this."

"Why shouldn't we? We are _**alone**_," Harry asked.

"I mean we should go some where private to be more _**alone**_ then we are now," Moe said.

Then they went to a private spot behind a house. Then Harry kissed Monique again passionately. By 4:00 they were stripped of outer clothing and were lip locked by a kiss as if no one could separate them.

Later at the castle, no one could understand why Harry and Moe (of all people) were sitting so close together or why their glasses were switched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review PLEASE!!!! I need help with this story (a _lot_ of help)

Any and all suggestions are welcome. THANKS!!! DL92 out!!


	2. Love's Battle

Chapter 2

Love's Battle

By October everyone knew that Harry and Monique was a couple except for Cho.She found out on Halloween, when she saw Harry and Moe together in the Great Hall.

"Harry what is this, and who is this?" she questioned.

Harry said, "This is my girlfriend Monique. I know we were together before but it didn't work out because you were still mourning over Cedric."

"Okay that's fine with me because I just wanted you there for comfort anyway," she said sadly. She walked on to her dorm and didn't speak to Harry after that.

Hermione and Ron were seeing each other more often after Harry introduced them to Monique. They were just in a fake relationship but they knew who they really liked in their hearts.

Ron being who he was, a girl stealer, liked Monique only for her looks. He didn't even know about her until this year. Hermione had liked Harry ever since she met him on the train, she just couldn't tell him then nor can she tell him now.

Ron and Hermione were only together for one reason: to split up Harry and Moe and get with who they thought were their true loves.

By Monique's 16 birthday (in November), her popularity came from a 3 all the way to a 10.

What Harry gave Monique on her birthday was a ring symbolizing their relationship together. He loved her so and wanted to be with her always and forever.

After the party in the common room Harry led Moe to the prefects' bathroom for a night she would never forget.

-------------------------------------------Edited for Content--------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks afterward Moe went to the hospital wing because she felt sick. In the afternoon Harry was called to the hospital wing.

Professor Dumbledore was there with Madam Pomfrey next to Moe's bed.

"I have news for you Harry. You are going to be a daddy," Dumbledore said.

"Monique is pregnant and with the test done we've found you to be the father," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Wow. Cool. I'm going to be a father," Harry said joyfully.

"Hold on now. It will be a lot of work taking care of a child. And Monique needs to finish school just like you. How will you handle the responsibilities," said Dumbledore.

"I'll... I'll... I don't know what to do. I guess I'll have to finish school first. But for Moe..."Harry said.

"We'll think of some thing for Moe to finish her education. Now for another issue. When you're out of school, how will you take of a child without any provisions or necessary equipment," said Dumbledore.

"I'll get a job or I can buy the stuff I need with the money that I have," answered Harry.

"Dammit, I'm not ready to have a child yet. But guess if it's from Harry, then I don't mind. I'll take what ever comes my way," Monique said looking at Harry.

The next couple of weeks went by very quickly. During that time Hermione and Ron tried many ways to break up Harry and Monique.

They first told Moe that Harry was going to leave her to go back to Cho, but it didn't work because Harry found out about that lie.

Harry was very angry with Hermione and Ron because they lied to his girlfriend. "I don't want you near her if you're going to say lies to her," Harry yelled at them one evening after dinner.

"We're sorry Harry we really didn't mean to," said Hermione.

"Yeah mate lighten up a bit. We didn't mean it," said Ron.

"No, I don't forgive you, don't talk to me," said Harry angrily.

By Christmas, Monique had a permanent bed in the hospital so no one could see her pregnant. She stilled learned all her studies in the wing with Dumbledore as a private teacher. By February Monique was feeling the baby kick now and then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review people THANKS!!!Again any and all suggestions are welcome!!

Ok I've decided to let this be it for Love World for now. Maybe in a couple of years I'll come back to it. But now this is where its stopping.DL92 out!!


End file.
